


Jilted

by lemni



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alpha Harry, Alpha Zayn, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe, Beta Liam, Beta Niall, Concept Fic, Drunk Sex, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, F/M, Knotting, M/M, Mating Bond, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Mpreg Louis, Nick's a bad person, Physical Abuse, Referenced Abortion, Referenced Miscarraige, This isn't a story just a shell of the plot.
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-21
Updated: 2018-01-21
Packaged: 2019-03-07 12:50:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13435080
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lemni/pseuds/lemni
Summary: This is a concept or a plot idea.





	Jilted

**Author's Note:**

> OK so this really isn't a story but the goal is to turn it into one. This is the concept or plot idea. I'm very bad at actually putting my thoughts into story form- it's like my brain freezes up when I go to write it into an actual story. I am ACTIVELY searching for someone to collab with me to write this. I'll feed you ideas and edit it if you'll write it. HMU in the comments because I really want to see this thing come to life and I can't do it on my own.

Concept- it's a dark one with a hopefully happy ending: Louis Tomlinson is in a relationship with Nick Grimshaw (who later turns out to be infertile- important!). Louis meets Harry one night after a few too many drinks and a fight with Nick. One thing leads to another and Harry accidentally knots Louis while they're in the act. 

Both of them are very much under the influence (Harry only after immense persuasion from Louis) and neither of them particularly remember it. Harry wakes up first and bails (panic) and when Louis wakes up he manages to convince himself not to say a word to Nick about the "affair." A month or so later he notices he's feeling odd and his heat is a few days late. Thinking he can play it off as him and Nick not being careful enough (in the back of his mind covering up where he cheated) and it comes out (through a heated and possibly physical towards the end) confrontation that Nick is in fact infertile, and that Louis slept with someone else. Relationship takes a sharp left after this where Nick is no longer the sweet and doting alpha he used to be but now an abusive monster. 

[this next scene thought was the inspiration for all of this] 

As the pregnancy progresses (Louis somehow manages to avoid the abortion Nick wants him to have so badly) Nick starts to do things like starve Louis or "accidentally" bump into him or trip him and is generally hoping for Louis to miscarry. One night Louis manages to get out of the house while Nick is at work and somehow winds up on a bench outside of the pub he met Harry (of course he's not even thinking about Harry anymore at this point) making distressed omega sounds and releasing those panicky pheromones because he's just so stressed and he's worried about his baby and his baby's safety and his own safety and he has no idea what he's going to do because surely Nick's going to find him and probably kill him-- but! 

Cue Harry exiting the pub with some mates (Alpha Zayn, Beta Niall and Liam) loud, laughing, they're all having a good time but Zayn and Harry both being alphas immediately pick up on the omega in (for all they knew) danger and instantly sort of panic and starting looking around for him and then Harry sees him first and INSTANTLY recognizes him. Nobody really knows what to do with Louis and Louis is too terrified to let another alpha even /breathe/ near him or his unborn baby so Liam- sweet Liam- suggests that they take Louis back to Harry and Zayn's shared flat a few blocks down so that Liam can try to get him fixed up and some answers out of him [i.e his name, where he lives, who his alpha is, what happened, etc...] 

After a few days of either Liam or Niall constantly at the flat it becomes clear that wherever Louis came from they can't send him back (BTW none of them are aware that he's preggo either because he hasn't been eating as much, is a small guy with an easily hidden bump, and since his body still feels like he's in danger is masking the scent of his pregnancy- big plot twist ya feel) because he's been abused and very obviously not taken care of like an omega should have been. 

There aren't any extra bedrooms and Harry is feeling oddly possessive (gee I wonder why) so he ends up going out and buying himself an air mattress (which he pushes to the furthest corner of his bedroom so Louis won't feel intimidated or unsafe) so that Louis can take his bed. After a few weeks of Louis staying with Harry and Zayn (which is mostly consisting of Louis in a cuddle sandwich of Niall and Liam whenever they're over and when they aren't Louis nesting in Zayn's recliner much to Zayns dismay) Zayn comes home from his job at the music store and begins to recall an alpha that came in asking about his pregnant omega that had gone missing and as he recalls the event and description of the runaway he slowly puts the pieces together that LOUIS IS ACTUALLY THE OMEGA.

Which means he's also realized just then that LOUIS IS FUCKING PREGNANT!! Completely missing Louis's eye pleading to keep quiet he begins to ask all sorts of questions like how far along he is and has he been to a doctor at all since he got pregnant and the more questions Zayn aks the more distressed Louis becomes and then the noises and scent starts again and suddenly Harry is using his alpha voice on Zayn to "cut that shit out" and is ushering the panicking Omega into the recliner and trying to nest him the best he can because he has no idea what he's doing he's just trying to help the best he can. Zayn calls Liam (and subsequently Niall who never seems to leave Liam's side) and then suddenly everyone in their circle knows that Louis is actually pregnant (and almost in his third trimester wow he's tiny "why weren't we feeding him more").

Once truth comes to light Harry becomes even more possessive than before (and he still doesn't know why because he doesn't remember knotting Louis but by now Louis has long since known Harry was the father)to the point where he starts putting pieces of his clothes and bedding into Louis' recliner nest and bringing him random snacks and drinks and won't really let Zayn near Louis anymore (because yaknow, pregnant omega and another alpha- no bueno) and everyone thinks he's being weird but nobody wants to call him out on it because he's an alpha on a pregnant omega induced mission. 

^That's sort of as far as I got in the plot right now but there's definitely more to add and to tweak.

**Author's Note:**

> So yeah, HMU if you also want to see this monster come to life and are willing to help me do it.


End file.
